Mi fiel apoyo
by karin-san111
Summary: Aiacos recuerda y comprende finalmente los sentimientos de Viólate.NC 17. AiacosxViolate.


**Titulo: Mi fiel apoyo  
**

**Personajes: **AiacosxViolate (SS The Lost Canvas) Personajes de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada  
**Advertencia:** necrofilia ¿?  
**Resumen:** Los sentimientos de Aiacos y su ala.

**Notas:**aprovechare esta página solo para subir mis historias heteros, aunque esta es la única pareja que me gusta XD.

Todos se fueron, de pronto se hallaba solo en el más hondo de los silencios ¿solo? No, solo no, pensó mientras su mirada escarlata se derramaba sobre el inerte cuerpo de su flor carmesí. Contempló una vez más el imperturbable rostro de Viólate, finalmente, decidió. Decidió pese al dolor que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo y el mareo que aturdía sus neuronas debido a las múltiples heridas en la carne, debido a la sangre que escapaba por las heridas abiertas. Decidió aunque ya casi no podía sentir porque la electricidad que fluía por sus nervios solo propagaba la anestesia vital para evadir ese dolor físico que quemaba sus alas.

Los cielos ya no eran suyos.

Estaba extinto.

Caminó.

Finalmente, llegó a un lugar apropiado para sus propósitos, un lugar elevado, firme, digno de su ala.

_**Sabía que estaba cerca, que la estrella celeste de la soledad había despertado en esa región pero que, por algún motivo, aún no había acudido a servirlo como era debido. Era irritante, personalmente le mostraría el dolor que merecía hacerlo desperdiciar su tiempo, deseaba un tributo de sangre para calmar su fastidio. Unos gritos lo abstrajeron de sus cavilaciones. La curiosidad lo llevó hacía ese callejón, lo hizo dar los pasos hacía el encuentro de su flor. **_

_**Deslumbrada ella lo observó arrancar el corazón de los hombres que intentaban aprovecharse de su aturdimiento, su fragilidad, su culpa. Había matado. Ella había ensuciado su alma con la sangre de su propia familia. Ella no tenía perdón.**_

—_**Así que aquí estabas, Behemoth, mi bestia terrestre— dijo el extraño extendiendo su mano hacía ella. Parecía un Dios.**_

No tenía fuerza para ejecutar siquiera una técnica. No importaba. Hundió sus manos en el frío barro y comenzó a excavar con ellas una tumba para su flor.

_**Bajó con fuerza el brazo que sostenía el látigo, hirió. Una risa de placer atravesó su rostro al oír a su subordinado suplicar aterrado por su piedad. Todos sus hombres observaban casi temblando la escena, temían, le temían y eso lo hacía feliz, el temor los ataría para siempre a su dominio.**_

— _**¡Frágiles! ¡Que patéticas criaturas son mis subordinados! ¿Así pelearan por mí? ¿Llorando ante un poco de dolor? ¿Así me defenderán? Son un fraude...**_

—_**No señor... ¡Por favor!— musitó una voz femenina abriéndose paso entre los espectros que rodeaban al juez— ¡permítame ser su ejemplo! ¡Déjeme probarle mi lealtad!— rogó poniéndose de rodillas ante su amo.**_

— _**¿Dices que permitirás con placer... que te desangre y te desgarre la carne... Viólate?—pronunció con un dejo de sadismo mientras sujetaba el mentón de su decidida subordinada.**_

—_**Mi cuerpo le pertenece... señor— afirmó la joven bajando la vista intimidada por la mirada escarlata del juez de Garuda.**_

—_**Entonces ya sabes que hacer ¿O quieres que haga diferencias por que eres una mujer?**_

—_**No... Yo no soy una mujer... ¡yo soy su soldado!— aseguró mientras desgarraba sus ropas. **_

"_**Por ese hombre yo..."**_

_**Aiacos tensó su látigo mientras en la sala estallaban risas, silbidos y lujuriosos alaridos ante la desnudez de su subordinada. Él solo pensaba en desangrar. Con placer comenzó a golpear una, dos, tres... hasta que perdió la cuenta, sin embargo, ni siquiera un gemido brotó de los labios de su soldado, "fuerte", recordó que poco después de llegar a su castillo Viólate le dijo que se volvería su guerrero más fuerte.**_

— _**¿Por qué no lloras ni gritas? ¿No te duele? ¿Como es que aún te mantienes en pie?**_

—_**Yo entrené duro señor... Aunque ya no sienta mi cuerpo... ¡no caeré si usted no lo ordena!**_

_**Un latigazo rompió sus labios de pronto, sus rodillas se aflojaron pero... no cayó, no se rendiría. Fallarle a él no era una opción.**_

_**El juez esbozó una gozosa sonrisa, se acerco a ella. Deslizó su pulgar por los labios hinchados y retiró la sangre que luego llevó a su boca. Lamió.**_

—_**Viólate... mi ejemplo... mi fiel apoyo... de ahora en más tu serás mi ala ¿lo oyeron?— advirtió a sus hombres antes de encaminarse hacía la puerta del amplio salón- ah... lo olvidaba... Viólate, puedes caer— murmuró antes de perderse en el umbral.**_

Una tumba hecha con sus propias manos ¿acaso lo merecía? Si, lo merecía, pensó mientras se inclinaba sobre el cadáver de su soldado de avanzaba. Llevó sus dedos al pálido rostro, a los labios que aún sangraban, probó el sabor dulce, inolvidable, de su sangre.

—Aun estas tibia— musitó acariciando las húmedas mejillas- incluso tus últimas lágrimas están frescas...

— _**¿Un cadáver que vierte lágrimas?— pronunció anonadado.**_

—_**Parece que esta humana tenía fuertes sentimientos hacía ti—cínicamente expresó el Dios de los muertos.**_

—Hades dijo... ¿era cierto eso, Viólate?— interrogó al tieso cadáver mientras flexionaba sus rodillas y las colocaba a ambos lados del cuerpo— ¿había algo más fuerte que la lealtad? ¿Un lazo diferente?

_**Un cuarto a oscuras, sí, pero un cuarto propio. Tras una vida de miserias eso era más de lo que incluso en sueños había alcanzado a ambicionar y... además, estaba cerca de él; su salvador, su amo, su rey. Se sobresaltó ante el rechino de su puerta al abrirse, dejó de inmediato el alcohol con el que limpiaba sus heridas y tomó posición de defensa.**_

—_**Mi bestia terrestre, siempre lista para la guerra ¿cierto?—la oscuridad que la encubría disimuló su ligero sonrojo.**_

_**-Lo siento señor, no imaginaba que fuese usted— se disculpó de inmediato a la vez que se arrodillaba ante él.**_

—_**Mientras estés a mi lado mi fiel Viólate es al cielo y no a la tierra a donde perteneces— pronunció Aiacos levantándola del suelo y arrojándola a la cama— mañana yo mismo me encargare de entrenarte para que seas mi mejor soldado de avanzada, debes estar lista- dijo el juez mientras tomaba el paño ungido en alcohol y comenzaba a recorrer sin pudores con este el cuerpo de su servidora— ¿serás capaz de soportarlo, Viólate?**_

_**La pelinegra gimió ante el brusco y doloroso contacto del paño sobre su descarnada piel.**_

—_**Si señor, yo vivo por usted y para usted... siempre estaré a su lado...**_

— _**¿Aunque duela?— inquirió presionando con violencia el paño sobre el sangrante pecho— ¿aunque mueras?**_

—_**Yo sería feliz de morir por usted... nada me importa más que servirlo... yo soy su esclava... señor.**_

—_**No, nuestro lazo es aún mayor que eso mi flor carmesí, tus eres...**_

-...Mi fiel apoyo ¿Por qué no despiertas? Te necesito- exhaló mientras besaba las aun tibias cicatrices que él había creado- solo a ti... – suspiró mientras mordía los cálidos labios- no quiero estar solo...- suplicó mientras se extraviaba en la inerte cavidad que parecía recibirlo con gusto, mientras rozaba la tiesa lengua, mientras con sus manos exploraba los más recónditos paisajes de ese cuerpo de guerrera, de mujer. Sus manos cada vez más excitadas por la intensidad del contacto descendían ansiosas por el cuerpo, descendían rompiendo, desgarrando cada prenda que aún quedara en retazos ancladas a la muñeca sin vida- ¿puedes sentirlo Viólate? ¿Es esto lo que deseabas?- inquirió perturbado, alterado, demente en ese desolado páramo del mundo- por eso tus músculos aun no están rígidos ¿me esperabas mi flor carmesí?- Ni siquiera podía tomar conciencia de en que momento habían comenzado a caer lagrimas de sus ojos irritados, furiosos, rabiosos por ese inacabable silencio que no se rompía- solo tenias que decirlo mi ala ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

—_**Soportaste todos mis Garuda flaps y además pulverizaste al enemigo, observarte es un espectáculo que me hace feliz Viólate.**_

—_**Yo actúo para usted, soy feliz complaciéndolo.**_

—_**Eso esta bien, pero... tu lealtad merece ser recompensada... dime mi flor carmesí ¿Qué deseas? Solo dilo y te lo entregare.**_

—_**...No lo merezco— expresó arrodillándose apenada.**_

—_**Dime mi ala ¿Qué deseas?**_

—_**Yo, yo solo quiero estar a su lado... siempre... no necesito más- afirmó mientras se estremecía por el contacto de los delgados dedos del juez que se enredaban con su oscura cabellera.**_

—_**Entonces solo vive y sangra para mí...**_

—Vive para mi, Viólate- suspiró mientras invadía la entregada intimidad de su espectro—vuelve—jadeó mientras el desquicio embargaba sus sentidos y sus labios saboreaban los morados pezones y sus manos acariciaban con intensidad la sinuosa cintura, su cadera... descendían- mi fiel apoyo... te necesito- confesó mientras su semen se derramaba inconsolable entre las dóciles piernas.

Estaba cansado.

Abatido.

Solo.

Acomodó el desnudo cuerpo sobre el suyo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, enredó las esbeltas piernas con las suyas, trenzó los fríos dedos con los propios. La tibieza de su piel se esfumaba, el calor de su espíritu desvanecía, los recuerdos se evaporaban. Se quedó dormido. Ya más tarde depositaria el cuerpo en su última morada, ya más tarde arrancaría un mechón azabache del suave cabello y lo entregaría al cielo al que partencia, ya más tarde dejaría de ser el juez Aiacos de Garuda. Pero ahora, ahora él solo dormiría abrigado por los alados pétalos de su fiel flor carmesí.


End file.
